


For Both Potter and Me

by MisterJoshuaD



Series: Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story? [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Cedric Diggory Lives, Character Death, Duelling, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hamilton References, Harry Potter Dies, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Panic Attacks, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, Song: The World Was Wide Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterJoshuaD/pseuds/MisterJoshuaD
Summary: Cedric and Harry go and duel.





	For Both Potter and Me

'One-two-three-four-five-six-seven-eight-nine-there are ten things you need to know.' Cedric thought to himself, writing a letter. The sound of quill scratching the paper soothed his nerves.

'Number one.'

 

The river was beyond calm, gentle waves. It made Cedric nervous. Afraid. Terrified. Cedric rowed across London at dawn, his friend, Hannah Abbott signed on as his-

 

'Number two!'

 

After they arrived on land, they waited for a few minutes. Cedric stared at the sky, it was a little bit dark, but dawn was settling in. It was very beautiful. How ironic.

Just how he expected, Potter arrived with his crew,  
Blaise Zabini and a doctor that he knew. Cedric watched Potter and his crew get off the boat, swallowing harshly when he realized Zabini was carrying a long thick box. The box that probably held Potter's wand.

That thought made Cedric terrified.

 

'Number three!'

 

Cedric watched Potter examine the terrain, brows furrowed together and green eyes dark. Cedric wished he knew what was happening in his brain. This man poisoned his Quidditch pursuits. Cedric felt bile rise up in his throat, he twisted and spat it out. He knew that most disputes die and no one shoots.

 

'Number four!'

 

Potter drew first position. His eyes were drawn over to the river, where London sat proudly. He looked to the world like a man on a mission. This man was a auror and a former Quidditch player, with a marksman’s ability.

Cedric watched the doctor turned around so he could have deniability.

 

'Five!'

'Now I didn’t know this at the time,' Cedric began, 'But we were near the same spot his died, is that why?'

 

'Six!'

 

Potter examined his wand with such rigor. Cedric watched him as he methodically fiddled with the end. Cedric looked at his own wand. He felt sick. He was about use his own wand, to potentially harm another man, when he could be using it to amaze and awe his daughter with magic.

 

'Seven!'

 

'Confession time?' Cedric thought to himself, he might as well say that his fellow Quidditch players will tell him he's a terrible Beater.

 

'Number eight!'

 

"Your last chance to negotiate, send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight." Cedric, Potter, and their seconds all said at the same time. Then, Abbott and Zabini walked towards the center and began talking.

 

'They won’t teach you this in your classes  
But look it up, Potter was wearing his old glasses.' Cedric wrote down, sadness swelling up in him. He remembered the man changing his new glasses with his old ones. 'Why? If not to take deadly aim? It’s him or me, the world will never be the same.' Cedric stopped writing, tears forming.

 

Cedric had only one thought before the slaughter, 'This man will not make an orphan of my daughter.'

 

'number nine!'

 

Abbott and Zabini broke away and walked back to their respective side. Abbott shooked her head. Cedric nodded. He grabbed his wand and began walking to the center, where Potter walked towards as well.

'Look him in the eye, aim no higher.' Cedric thought to himself, staring into Potter's eyes. Potter held out his hand and Cedric shooked it. Then they turned around and stood shoulder to shoulde, not looking at each other and instead straight ahead. 'Summon all the courage you require.'

"Then count."

"One."

Cedric and Harey began walking.

"Two."

Cedric felt fear creep up on him.

"Three."

Cedric wanted to throw up.

"Four."

Cedric gripped his wand tightly.

"Five."

They got closer to their original positions.

"Six."

They arrived.

"Seven."

They both turned, Cedric's back facing London amd Potter facing London.

"Eight."

They raised their wands.

"Nine."

They pointed it at each other.

"Number ten paces, fire!"

 

Harry was petrified.

Time seemed to freeze, no one moved. Everything was frozen in place, even Diggory's magic stopped. Harry swallowed and lowered his wand. He looked around him. The skies were dark, river looked dark, everything seemed dark.

Harry looked up and searched the dark sky. Why did everything just...freeze? Was there a reason for it? He licked his lips. Then jumped. Time froze. Time. Some unknown deity was givimg him time, time to confess. To speak. To think. Time.

"I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory, is this where it gets me, on my feet, sev’ral feet ahead of me?" Harry spoke aloud, lowering his wand. He looked at the river. Then at Diggory.

"I see it coming, do I run or fire my wand or let it be?" Harry asked, taking in Diggory's facial features. He looked calm, yet, his were anything but calm. Harry blinked. Diggory didn't want to shoot him.

"There is no beat, no melody." Harry softly said, "Diggory, my first friend, my enemy." Harry smiled sadly. "Maybe the last face I ever see."

The old man looked at his wand. "If I throw away my shot, is this how you’ll remember me?" Harry frowned, he didn't want people to remember him like this. He'll be forgotten in history. Known as the man who threw away his shot.

"What if this spell is my legacy?"

Harry snapped his head up, eyes blown wide. "Legacy, what is a legacy?" Harry looked back down, eyes wide with fear. "It’s planting seeds in a garden you never get to see." He looked back at London.

"I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me. Hogwarts, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference, a place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up." Harry rambled, voice shaky.

He reached up and gripped his hair tigjtly. "I’m running out of time, I’m running, and my time’s up. Wise up, eyes up." Harry rose his eyes and catched a glimpse of the other side.

"Sirius leads a auror’s chorus on the other side." Harry gasped out, watching Sirius show young wizards how to shift. Sirius turned and smiled at Harry, eyes twinkling with warmth. Harry felt his nose tingle. He turned to the other person and his eyes widen. "My son is on the other side, he’s with my mother and father on the other side!" James was happily chatting with his mother, his father smiling. They turned towards him and all smiled. "Dumbledore is watching from the other side!" It's true, Dumbledore sat on the ground, braiding flowers together. He looked up at Harry and smiled gently, eyes twinkling just how they used to.

"Teach me how to say goodbye! Rise up, rise up, rise up-" A presence appeared beside Harry and he turned to face it, -Draco!"

There stood Draco. Skin was pale and healthy, smooth, hair was silver-blonde, loosely falling infront of his eyes. His eyes were as beautiful as they always were, gray eyes outlined with a blue ring around it. They gleamed with excitement, adoration, and pure love. He wore a simple blue short sleeved, dark jeans covering his legs, underneath his shirt he wore a thick white turtleneck.

Draco turned towards Harry, and smiled at him. Harry felt himself sob. That smile. Oh that smile. It made himself so weak. That smile was he first thing that made him fell in love with Draco. Draco cupped his face and planted a kiss. Then pulled away. Draco turned and walked to the other side.

Harry outstretched a hand towards him, as to touch him and bring him back. "My love, take your time." Harry froze. He looked back up and saw all of his friends and family look at him, smiling. Something clicked in his head. The thought of seeing his lover in a better world, clamed him. However, he still sobbed, knowing he'll have to wait fifty years or so for Draco to join him. "I’ll see you on the other side."

Everyone disappeared.

He rose his hand, still holding his wand, and aimed it at the sky.

"Raise a glass to freedom."

Everything clicked back to reality and unfroze.

"He aims his wand at the sky-"

"WAIT!"

 

Magic spued from both of their wands, Harry's wand aimimg at the sky and Cedric's aiming at Harry. Magic ran at Harry and he closed his eyes. Pain shot through Harry's ribs, spreading in his entire body.

 

Cedric froze.

 

Cedric striked him right between his ribs. Cedric unfroze and walked towards him, but his second ushered him away.

Potter's second and the doctor place Potter in the boat  
and row him back across London. Potter looked...calm.

 

Cedric get's a drink in Leaky Cauldron.

 

Cedric heard wailing in the streets. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see a old witch look at him. "You’d better hide." Then swiftly walk outside the Leaky Cauldron.

 

'They say Luna and Draco were both at his side when he died.' Cedric remembered reading the Daily Prophet. It said something about the Black siblings staying wit Potter, when interviewers asked to interview them, both siblings lashed out at them.

'Death doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes.' Cedric wrote, fingers hurting. 'History obliterates, in every picture it paints. It paints me and all my mistakes.' But he didn't care. Cedric turned to a new page. 'When Harry aimed at the sky, he may have been the first one to die. But I’m the one who paid for it.' Cedric hesitated before writing, 'I survived, but I paid for it.'

Cedric sighed, dipping his quill in ink before writing again, 'Now I’m the villain in your history.' He wrote below it, 'I was too young and blind to see.'

Cedric felt a sob come up. He dropped his quill on the table and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and sob quietly, choking on tears.

'I should’ve known. I should’ve known the world was wide enough for both Potter and me.' Cedric thought to himself.

Cedric opened his eyes.

"The world was wide enough for both Potter and me."


End file.
